


My Answer is Yes

by 2Klaine06



Series: Klaine oneshots [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine, M/M, The box scene, season three klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Klaine06/pseuds/2Klaine06
Summary: Blaine can’t help but mull over something Kurt said earlier in the day - something about how he’d accept an engagement ring from him?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961212
Kudos: 22





	My Answer is Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I’m so bad at summaries sorry

“If that’s an engagement ring, my answer is yes.”

Before his nightly call with Kurt, the memory of these words played in Blaine’s mind. His hand froze just before grabbing his phone from the nightstand. He smiled softly to himself as he gazed at the framed photo of them at prom dancing so freely, so lovingly. Tracing his fingers down the frame, he recalled their first exchange of “I love you” not even a week later, his second fondest of Kurt - the first being opening night of West Side Story. 

The blaring of his phone broke Blaine from his trance. He answered it almost too quickly. 

“Hello, handsome.” 

“Hi, Blaine,” Kurt replied softly. 

The boys gossiped and chatted about unimportant topics for almost an hour. Near the end of their skincare routine, Blaine yawned loudly. 

“Do you want to go to sleep?” Kurt asked, always the caring boyfriend. 

“If you don’t mind.” Blaine felt his eyes droop as he spoke. “Hey, do you want to come over tomorrow? My parents are out.”

“Blaine Devon Anderson is that a proposal for something?” Blaine’s breath hitched at the back of his throat. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m... great. We don’t have to do anything. In fact,” Blaine paused, “I just want to talk tomorrow. If that’s alright?” 

“Of course it is,” Kurt assured. “I’ll be over at ten. I love you.”

“I love you too, so much.” 

“Goodnight, babe. Sweet dreams.”

“Goodnight.” Blaine whispered before Kurt ended the call. 

Blaine ran his hands through his, now gel-free, hair and sighed. Sitting up, he began to change into his plaid Christmas pyjamas. He stood up to turn out the lights but started to pace around the room, wondering just what Kurt meant earlier. Twenty minutes later, Blaine frustratedly flicked the light switch and dashed into bed, hauling the covers up to his chin and sighing deeply again. 

After a long night of thrashing around, Blaine rose for the day ahead - a day with his boyfriend, alone. 

Ten o’clock arrived too quickly for Blaine’s liking but Kurt appeared on his doorstep on the dot. Blaine opened the door to reveal him standing there looking so effortlessly beautiful in his attire of painted on jeans and a comfortable hoodie. Out of slight insecurity, Blaine tweaked his bow tie as he greeted Kurt into his home. 

Being a good host, Blaine offered him a drink (“Yes, just water please, babe.”) then they retreated to his bedroom. 

“I thought there would be no seduction today,” Kurt joked, laughing slightly. 

“There isn’t,” Blaine whispered down to his folded hands. Instantly, Kurt’s delicate hands wrapped around his own softly. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. I just... don’t know how to say, or rather, ask, this.” Blaine spoke slowly, avoiding any confusion. 

“You can ask me anything.” Kurt used his right hand to tilt Blaine’s head up and gaze into his eyes. “I’ll answer you.”

“God, I love you so much,” Blaine sighed. He leaned forward to capture Kurt’s lips in an innocent kiss. 

“I love you too,” Kurt muttered into his mouth. “Take your time.”

“Oh, god, okay. So you know how we always talk about our future together?” Kurt nodded, prompting him to continue. “Well, yesterday you... said something.” 

“Uh-huh.”

“Do you want to marry me?” Blaine blurted out. 

“Excuse me-“

“Shit, I didn’t mean that- actually, no, well I did,” Blaine paused and took a deep breath. He stared into Kurt’s pale ocean eyes, filled with love and concern. “Yesterday you said ‘If that’s an engagement ring, my answer is yes.’ and I was just wondering if you’re ready to marry me now if I did happen to ask.” 

“Blaine, I love you and to be completely honest, I want to marry you. I’d marry you now or in fifty years. I’d marry you on a hill in the rain or in the blazing heat. I’d marry you even if the rest of the world said no.” Kurt leaned forward to kiss him and Blaine slumped against his mouth. 

The lingering taste of mint toothpaste and coffee merged in their mouths as they clung to each other. Lips moulded to one another. Kurt gently began to push Blaine down onto the bed so he lay on his side. The two lazily yet lovingly kissed for an unknown amount of time before Blaine broke them apart, causing Kurt to slightly whine at the loss of contact. Blaine sat up and pulled Kurt up by his hands. He didn’t let go. 

“Kurt Elisabeth Hummel, my one true love, my best friend, my soulmate, I have just one question for you. And I know, trust me I know, how much you didn’t support Rachel and Finn but we’re different. We’re so different. Therefore, Kurt Hummel I officially ask: will you marry me?”

“Hmm I don’t know, maybe you can give me time to think about- oh no, honey, I’m joking please don’t make that face. Of course I’ll marry you.” The two boys seared forward into yet another soul searching kiss, filled with passion, love and a lot of tongue.


End file.
